


The Mario Legacy

by SincerelySerotonin



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: A few warnings to be aware for the future, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, All characters are the descendants of the ones you know and love., F/M, Mario characters shouldn't be making an appearance. At least not any time soon., May add more later., Tobacco Usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelySerotonin/pseuds/SincerelySerotonin
Summary: Generations ago, Mario made a mistake that cost his family their fame and support. Now his disgraced great granddaughter finally leaves the safety of her rural home to make her dream. And what is that dream? To become an adventurer, of course!
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Female Character





	The Mario Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Been playing with this idea for way too long. We're talking a year plus. But finally got around to writing it so here we are. it's kind of self-indulgent and a little dark for a Mario fanfic, but it's something precious to me nonetheless.
> 
> Also the world is partially based on the Paper Mario series minus the paper mechanics. Just a heads up.

Em had never been to Toad Town before but it was impossible not to tell when she arrived. There was a red and white wooden canopy with a brown sign painted in gold and blue letters, listing off the town’s name.

Though it was a town in name only. 

As the capital of the Mushroom Kingdom and the town bordering the castle itself, it was actually far more of a city. Perhaps it had been a town a few generations back, but times had changed and so had the town.

Em walked past the entryway and onto paved streets, full of Toads going about their ordinary life. Truthfully, Em had never seen a Toad in person before. They were human-like, but definitely a different race. At the tallest, their mushroom cap would reach Em’s shoulder, but most only made it up to bust height. They lacked noses, but were otherwise no different than a short human.

She tried not to gawk. It would only further to draw attention to herself, as a human newcomer in a world where humans were a scarce minority.

Granted, as she passed by the townsfolk, they stared anyways. She assumed it was her hat, a red and white garment passed down her family. No one ever wore it anymore, not before her. She didn’t think anyone had even worn it since her great grandfather passed.

The most notable thing about it was a white patch with a red M in it. The M stood for Mario, her last name. But no one trusted the Mario family anymore. Her father never told her why.

The stares of the Toads followed her as she walked through the town, lugging a red suitcase with her. They were whispering among themselves, but she tried not to pay it any mind. She was different, she knew. Different was strange and attention-grabbing.

What she didn’t expect was two Toads carrying spears walking up to her. They matched with their white caps with blue spots, black tunics, and white sashes. They must have been royal guards.

One pointed the sharp end of his weapon at her. 

Em gave a sheepish grin. What was this all about? “Pardon me. Can I help you with something?”

“That’s what we wanna know. We had reports of a human with a Mario hat and came to check it out,” one of them said.

The other guard stared her down with cold eyes. Em wasn’t sure why. She hadn’t done something wrong, had she?

“Oh, yeah. I’m on my way to visit a family friend.”

He shot her down almost immediately. “No Mario’s got any friends here in Toad Town.”

Did they have something against the Mario family? It seemed the case, but she wasn’t sure what they could possibly have against her since they’d never met her.

It was the truth anyways, whether they liked it or not.

“Really!” she insisted. “His name was, um…” She glanced down at her hand, where she’d written down their name and address. “It’s Shiff T. He owns Pub 64, right?”

The two Toads exchanged a wary glance.

“Shiff, huh?” one muttered.

“Yeah. Sounds just like him, getting involved with someone like her.”

Someone like her? Now that was just mean! But maybe they at least knew what everyone seemed to have against her family. She’d never ventured past Goomba Village out west before, so she’d never really had to deal with anyone treating her like this before.

“I have a question though,” Em said.

“What? Not sure where the pub is?” one of the Toads asked.

“Well, that. And I also wondered what everyone seems to have against my family.”

The Toads exchanged a glance, an unspoken _’Is this girl serious?’_ hanging in the air between the two. Em wasn’t sure what that look was about. Had she asked something strange?

“You don’t know?” the guard on the left asked.

Em shook her head. “Dad never told me.”

One of them sighed and waved his hand to dismiss the question. “Trust me. It’s better you don’t know.”

“You don’t seem to bad though, not for a Mario,” the other said. “So feel free to come by the station and ask if you have any questions. Ask for Niff.”

“Or Truss.” the first chimed in.

Em couldn’t help but smile. She was glad the guards had lightened up and were being more friendly. She wasn’t sure what the whole “you’re not bad for a Mario” thing was about, especially since they wouldn’t tell her what everyone seemed to have against Marios.

Better she didn’t know, huh? She wasn’t so sure about that.

“And I’m Em. Short for Emery Mario.” Her father didn’t want her to use that last name. Ever since her great grandfather passed, they were supposed to call themselves the Maricelli family, as if that would ease whatever tension remained and grew between her family and the world around them.

“Nice to meet you, Em. You should probably get going though, before the pub gets too rowdy. It’d be safer that way.”

Safer? But there were guards in this town, weren’t there? She wasn’t sure she understood the rush. There wasn’t time to ask though. The other motioned towards the southwest part of town with his spear.

“Pub 64’s that way. Wouldn’t advise asking folks for help though. You hat makes them nervous.”

She absentmindedly raised a hand to the hat on her head. “Nervous? Why?” she asked.

They just shook their heads. “It’s a Mario thing.” They refused to say anymore than that, leaving Em in the dark yet again.

She wondered if maybe the guards were sworn to secrecy by the royal family. It would be mysterious and honestly kind of cool for that to be the case. It would make her feel better about no one telling her anything.

“Well, I’ll be off then,” she said, raising her hand in farewell as she continued her path through Toad Town.

The guards waved her off, before heading in the direction of the castle that overlooked the town. It was a pretty white and red stone castle that had likely been built centuries ago. It was hard to miss it, no matter where you were in town.

But the pub was in the opposite direction. Em wandered through the business district, then the housing one on her path to Pub 64. Just as the guards said, the townsfolk were none too keen on helping her, always claiming they were busy with something, so Em found her way as best she could with the signs posted about town.

Granted, she did get a little turned around. Toad Town was a big place, and it was her first time there. It was to be expected.

Finally, as the sun sank down on the horizon, Em found herself at the docks. A few buildings stood nearby, overlooking the water which seemed almost golden in the sunset. 

So this was the ocean. Em watched with wide eyes as the waves rolled to and fro. Sure, she had seen sights like this before, but only in movies and books. This was different. This was real.

A dingy neon light flicked on, humming loudly and casting a glow on the water that drew away from its previous beauty. It looked almost dirty now. She followed the hum to a sign and sighed in relief.

Finally, she found it. Pub 64.

She lifted her suitcase once more and headed inside. She wanted to knock, but she supposed no one really knocked on doors in the city, at least not those of businesses. She opened the door and heard a chime.

“Welcome to Pub 64!” a gruff voice called. It probably belonged to the owner.

Inside was a world of chaos. Toads filled the tables and bar, drinking fizzy drinks that honestly smelled downright awful. Other sailors of different races joined them.

_That’s a Koopa! Ah, and a Bob-Bomb! Oh, and- And I guess Goomba are here too. They’re everywhere._

She chuckled softly to herself and closed the door behind her.

The loud chatter of the bar was quick to turn into an eerie silence once Em stepped inside. She hesitated, glancing about. Had she done something wrong? Hushed whispers were quick to follow.

“That hat-”

“A Mario? Here?”

“Who let her in?”

“Who cares? Someone get rid of her!”

A waitress floated over to her. Yes, floated. She lacked legs, instead having a wispy ghost tail. She was dressed in a black and white maid dress, which contrasted with the bubblegum pink hue of her skin. Her eyes were bright blue in a spiral pattern.

“Look. You’re making the customers uncomfortable. You gotta go.” She was cold and to the point. Her eyes narrowed. It was like she was annoyed with Em’s very existence.

This again…

“But this is Pub 64, right? Is Shiff here?”

The woman rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip. The other was busy holding an empty tray. 

“Whether the boss is here or not is none of your concern,” she replied. “Now get out.”

“But-”

“Out!”

A few of the sailors rose from their seats to help “escort” Em out. She took a step back and felt her back press into the front door.

“Please, just let me see him! Please!”

She flinched as the sailors got too close for comfort. One of them punched the wall by her head as an unspoken threat. Em began to tremble. It was never supposed to be like this. She was supposed to get here, meet Shiff, get her own room, and begin her journey to be a great adventurer.

And yet…

“Would you quiet down?!” a voice snapped, his voice gravelly as if he’d spent his whole life smoking. “Can’t read with all this noise!”

Em followed the sound of the voice to the bar. Behind it was a Toad in a chair, leaning back and smoking a cigarette. He lowered his paper and quirked a brow, trying to see just what was going on.

What he saw was a scared, short woman surrounded by citizens more than ready to beat her up. Em’s blue eyes met his grey ones.

“Aw, hell…” he muttered under his breath.

“Want us to get rid of her, Boss?” the ghost girl asked.

He shook her head before putting his paper aside and standing up. “Nah, don’t bother, Dizzy. That’s Em. Her folks told me she was coming.”

“A guest then,” came the mumble of the crowd. Reluctantly, they dispersed, leaving a trembling Em cowering near the door.

They didn’t seem happy about letting her go, but she certainly wasn’t going to argue with it. She quickly crossed the room and offered the Toad her hand to shake. A polite attitude seemed the best way to thank him for the moment.

“You’re Shiff, right?”

“Yes’m. And you’re Em, Matt’s kid?”

She nodded. 

It wasn’t until now that she got a good look at the Toad. He stood slightly higher than the others, the top of his white-spotted purple cap actually reaching to the top of her shoulder. His chin was dotted in unshaved stubble and his clothes were a loose-fitting, mostly unbuttoned shirt and black slacks. He didn’t seem one for formality.

“Head upstairs. Your room’s last one on the right.”

She wanted to argue, tell him she had a lot of questions for him. But she felt eyes on her back. She glanced over her shoulder. Bad idea. Everyone was looking at her and their gaze was anything but kind.

On the second hand, maybe heading upstairs was the better idea.

“Yes, sir. We’ll talk later though, right?”

He nodded. “Yeah. Later.”

Em didn’t need to know any more than that. She hurried up the stairs away from the angry bar patrons. Last room on the right, huh? She made her way down the dimly lit hall. 

So this was where she would be staying. She wasn’t sure she was excited about this, but what other choice did she have? Any would be adventurer knew that it was easiest to begin questing in the Mushroom Kingdom’s capital, with royal guards and even the Toadstool family itself to give out missions.

This was a necessary step. 

She opened the door to her room and stepped inside, making sure to lock the door behind her. After before, she didn’t feel safe leaving it unlocked. 

Why did her father recommend she stay here of all places again? Probably because there was nowhere else for her to really stay in Toad Town. Her family’s reputation was to blame yet again.

She spent no more than half an hour putting away her things. She hadn’t brought much with her, just some clothes and a few other knick knacks. Once all that was done, she pulled a book from her bag and started reading. Might as well pass the time somehow.

A few chapters in, Em was finally starting to relax. But that didn’t stop her from flinching when there was a knock on the door.

“Who is it?” she asked, not getting up from her comfy spot on the bed.

“Who else would it be?” Shiff replied.

“Oh, sorry! Coming!”

Em scurried off the bed and unlocked the door, opening it slightly. Shiff stood outside with a plate of food. There was a greasy-looking cheeseburger and some flimsy fries. Seemed that was her dinner.

“Asked Dizzy to make ya something, but it looks like she’s still kinda mad you’re staying here. This is the best I can do.”

She took the plate as her stomach let out a loud grumble. Best he could do for the moment or not, food was food. She hadn’t eaten since she arrived in Toad Town, and it was really starting to weigh on her. She was starving!

“Thanks a ton, sir! I appreciate it!”

He rolled his eyes as he pulled a pack of cigarettes from his back pocket. He took one out using lips alone and used a lighter to get the tip lit. He took a drag then exhaled it to his side.

“Don’t start with that ‘sir’ stuff. You’re gonna make me feel like I’m ancient.”

But it was polite to call him “sir”. Em didn’t see what the problem was. He didn’t even look that old. He was probably somewhere in his late thirties, perhaps even early forties at the oldest. She didn’t get what he was so worried about.

But if that’s what he wanted.

“Okay then. Boss it is!”

He quirked a brow. “Boss?”

“Well, it’s not like you’re gonna let me stay here for free, right? So if I’m gonna work here, that makes you my boss.”

He lazily let his shoulders rise and fall in a shrug. “Fine then. Mind if I come in then, talk to you about your duties and stuff?”

“Sure.” She nodded, stepping out of his way. 

There was a wooden table with two chairs in her room. It wasn’t much, but it seemed as good a place as any to have this talk, not to mention eat her dinner. She sat on the end closest to them, while Shiff sat on the far side, his back illuminated by a lit candle and the moonlight outside.

The Toad leaned towards the table, propping his chin up with a hand. “So you’re going the whole adventurer route like your Dad did,” he said boredly.

“I am.”

“You look too young and soft for that line of work. Why not just be a full-time waitress here instead?”

She shook her head, lips pursing in an involuntary pout. “No way!” she said. “I’m already twenty-three and I can stand up for myself. I can handle this just fine.”

“Fine, fine. Figured I’d offer.” He sighed softly, exhaling smoke into the room.

It stung Em’s eyes and she had to stifle a cough, but it wasn’t like she could say anything. Who was she to tell the Toad what he could and couldn’t do in his own establishment? She held her tongue.

“So what kind of work will I be doing?” Em asked.

“Not much. Mostly deliveries.”

“I thought this was a bar?”

“We are, but I’ve got some business on the side. Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head over.”

“Hey!” she snapped. She didn’t like that condescending tone.

“Look, I’ve got some stuff going on with the not so happy people of Toad Town. Mostly adventurers. And some folks just want some food on the go. Who am I to argue?”

Well that didn’t sound so bad. She supposed she may have been overreacting.

“Well, I guess that makes sense. I can do that.”

“Good, ‘cause you start tomorrow. I want you wearin’ the uniform when you’re on the clock too.”

“Uniform?”

“You know, like what Dizzy wears.”

Em grimaced. He seriously wanted her to wear a maid’s dress out and on the town? “No way! Not unless you make some serious adjustments!”

He let out a low groan, like he’d been dreading yet expecting her to respond that way. “Yeah? Like what?”

“You know. Make it more… comfy?”

“Comfy?”

“You know, button-up shirt, slacks, that sort of thing.”

“Oh, you mean the waiter’s uniform. Yeah. Got one of those laying around from some Shy Guy we hired a few months back. Didn’t make the cut.”

That… was surprisingly easy. Em had expected him to argue, maybe insist that that was just the uniform girls had to wear. Something like that. He seemed a sleazy enough guy, but maybe he wasn’t that bad.

“Oh, okay. So I guess I should try it on?”

“Eh, you can in the morning. It’s in your dresser. If not, there’s always the dress.”

On second thought, maybe he was just as bad as she thought he was. What a creep…

“Why not now?”

“‘Cause I got stuff I need to do. Just call it a night and let me know in the morning.”

He really was insistent on that. What a pain! But it wasn’t like she could argue any more than that. He was already being hospitable enough. At least he’d given her a place to stay and a job to do. Better that than nothing.

He stood and stretched, his back popping in the process. He sounded stiff as hell. Probably came from sitting behind the bar all night, mixing drinks and reading the paper. 

“Anyways, if you need anything, just let me know. My room’s the one across from yours. Dizzy’s is the one to your left, but I don’t see her being too helpful.”

Considering the attitude she’d taken with Em earlier, she could say the same thing.

“Okay. Will do.”

With that, Shiff excused himself from the room, shutting the door behind him.

So this was the city. This was Toad Town. 

Maybe being an adventurer would be harder than she first thought.


End file.
